Sterek Collection
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: COLLECTION. Collection of all my Derek Hale x Stiles Stillinski one-shots and drabbles. Pre-Sterek included. Rated for cursing.
1. Lacrosse

**Lacrosse**

*Woosh!*

A lacrosse ball flew right past Stiles' head, missing him only by a few inches. Stiles sent Jackson an angry look but before Stiles could retort, Coach Finstock already yelled Jackson's name.

"Jackson! Don't try to hit your teammate! Destroy the other team!" Jackson's smug face fell when he realized he had missed Stiles.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Stiles sneered at Jackson, who narrowed his eyes.

Scott gave Stiles a clap on his shoulder and guessed, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jackson is just an ass," Stiles muttered and moved his eyes back on the opponent's goal.

A low growl sounded warning from the stands. Jackson looked at Derek, who flashed his eyes angrily. Jackson only shrugged and jogged off.

The whistle blew again and Port Valley played the ball. Boyd immediately caught it, knocking a Port Valley player against the ground so quick that the referee didn't even see it. Scott ran forward while Danny called Jackson over to the home goal.

"What?!" Jackson hissed aggressively at his best mate.

"Why are you so eager to die?" Danny whispered, his eyes only once leaving the ball to look at Jackson questioningly.

"Leave me alone, Danny," Jackson huffed while running off to the other goal.

"If you keep this up, he'll slit your throat," Danny warned, shaking his head at his stubborn best friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the stands**

"Derek, just calm down, I'm sure Jackson didn't do it on purpose," Allison hurried to say while calmly placing her hand on Derek's arm. Derek shook her hand off, and rolled his eyes at his pack members on the lacrosse field.

"It's the pack's responsibility to make sure Stiles doesn't get hurt, that includes Jackson."

Suddenly Jackson stormed forward to catch the ball and bumped hard into Stiles and another player from Port Valley who were ready to catch it.

Even before the humans could hear the *crack* sound of broken bones, Derek stormed off the stand, onto the field. Jackson was ignoring the injuries he brought onto the two players that were now rolling over the floor in pain and ran forward to score.

But none of the players, from either team, were paying attention to Jackson. The injured Port Valley player was soundlessly crying and grasping onto his right shoulder for dear life, while Stiles looked a little dazed, unaware of his injury.

Scott was the first one to reach Stiles, and he immediately smelled the blood, seeping out of Stiles' left leg.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Scott asked, looking more and more worried at Stiles' leg.

"I'm like… basically dying, right?" Stiles managed to get out, looking at the bone that was sticking out of his leg and becoming paler and paler.

A group formed around the two players that were laying on the ground and everyone looked up at Derek who was also covered in blood, brushing past all the players.

"Derek, what-" Isaac started, looking at Jackson who was lying knocked out on the field, about 120 feet away.

Derek carried Stiles off the field, running towards his Camaro, immediately followed by Scott and Erica.

"Are you really going to let me bleed in your Camaro? It must be true love," Stiles disclosed high on adrenaline but nearly fainting.

"Scott! Get over here and hold his head! Erica you keep his leg still," Derek barked while placing Stiles as gently as he could on the backseat of his Camaro.

* * *

**In the hospital**

When Stiles' surroundings became clear, he looked straight into Derek's worried face. A grin appeared on Stiles' face. Derek could smell the anaesthesia still overpowering Stiles' own scent, but he was curious how Stiles would respond.

"Always when you are the first thing I see when I wake up, I feel this warmth spread throughout my heart."

Derek ignored Stiles, even though a small smile broke through his façade. "Stiles, you fainted after you found out that you broke your leg two in two places."

"Nice! How's Jackson?" Stiles asked, clearly affected by the anaesthesia.

"He has a concussion. He tripped over his own feet while running towards the goal."

"Uhuh," Stiles nodded, clearly calling bullshit, "You know, I'm starting to think you're obsessed with me," Stiles stated dryly.

"Stiles, we are dating," Derek conceded, obviously amused by his drugged boyfriend.

"Really? Thanks every deity out there!"

Derek rolled his eyes amusedly and took Stiles' hand into his own.

Stiles seemed genuinely surprised by this action but laced their fingers together, happily.

"Hey, Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles."

"Does this mean that you are going to carry me around everywhere I wish?"

"Don't push your luck, Stiles," Derek answered stern, but it lacked conviction. Instead it sounded more loving and adorably than stern.

"Pretty please?" Stiles begged sleepily, slowly drifting off.

"Fine," Derek whispered, looking lovingly at his injured boyfriend in the hospital bed, not ever being able to deny him anything.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the ER**

"How many fingers am I holding up, Mr. Whittemore?" Doctor Moore asked while frowning at the young man in front of him who was covered in blood.

A loud groan of pain sounded. "Seven? No, eight, no-"

"Congratulations, you have a severe concussion."


	2. Siempre

**Siempre**

Scott

"Derek! Derek! Where are you going?!" Erica yelled in panic at Derek.

I moved my eyes away from my best friend, who was bleeding out quickly, to Derek who was running away hard. I pressed my hand on Stiles side trying to apply pressure like my mom had taught me. Boyd was on the phone with the help services but Stiles' breath was faltering.

"Derek! They need to go to the hospital!" Erica yelled in pure panic at the Derek-less space around us.

I quickly looked back to Isaac who was still unconscious.

It felt like we were waiting for hours but when I heard the sirens of two ambulances close by, I felt myself calm down. I told myself that Isaac and Stiles were going to be fine, they were going to be okay. They have to be okay. Stiles groaned in pain and I looked at his pain-stricken face.

I took a deep breath and took some of his pain. To my surprise he wasn't in that much pain as I'd expected.

"Scott! What is our story? Why are they hurt?" Boyd asked so soft that the woman on the phone couldn't hear him while Erica had kneeled down to Isaac's unconscious body.

"I don't know. Everything but the truth is okay."

"And why the HELL is Derek gone?!" Erica hissed into the open air.

The ambulances pulled up and I heard a soft mumble from Stiles that I could only just distinguish from the sirens.

"Derek…" he whispered in one breath flight.

I furrowed my eyebrows, I didn't know where Derek was going and I didn't know why he wasn't here with us, but he'd better have a good reason once he comes back.

I went into the ambulance with Stiles and when we left the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Preserve with loud sirens I was completely out of it. I saw them disinfecting the scratch wound from the beta of the other pack but it was deep, very deep. They were connecting him to all kinds of monitors and his neck was placed in a sturdy brace. They were conducting all kinds of medical procedures and I could only look at his face, his pain-stricken face.

"You, boy! Have you applied pressure the whole time?" the female brown-haired ambulance employee asked me while she pressed a white bandage to his wounds.

"Yes, yes I did. Wasn't that good? My mom…" I said unsure.

"That probably saved his life," the female brown-haired ambulance employee said quickly while looking up to the other a male employee with blonde hair who was looking at all kinds of monitors that were attached to his chest.

"Steady heartbeat, breath is irregular," the blonde ambulance employee said just as quickly.

Within seconds after we arrived at the hospital, I was guided to the waiting room. A quick familiar heartbeat came close to me and I looked around.

"Scott!?"

I recognized mom's voice immediately.

"Mom!"

She walked closer and guided me to an empty corner of the waiting room.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"We were tracking a scent of other pack's wolves but it was a setup. Mom, we have to call the Sheriff. Isaac and Stiles are hurt. Stiles was attacked by a beta and ripped his skin but Isaac will make it, I think," I only thought of the Sheriff just now.

"Scott, I'll see what I can do, they are probably going to operate Stiles if he's ripped apart. You are going to call the Sheriff."

She pointed to two people behind me and hurried off. Erica and a bloody Boyd entered the emergency room. When a nurse walked up to Boyd to ask if he was okay, since he was covered in blood, he nodded and she left after moving her eyes over Boyd's whole demeanour. I dialled the cell phone number of the Sheriff, who was furious with worry to say the least.

* * *

We were in the waiting room for 3 hours and then we were allowed to see Isaac. Since mom adopted him and she was his legal guardian and his nurse, she upgraded him to a two-person room where Stiles would come to lie too after his surgery. Isaac was under influence of sleep medication for his pain, he had a skull fracture and a few broken bones, but mom had made sure that he was doing alright. When she had left to check on Stiles progress we were left alone with Isaac who was attached to various monitors.

"I don't understand where Derek is and why he ran off!" Erica hissed angrily in the open air of the room, growling at her phone. Since Isaac and Stiles were brought away by the medical team, Erica had been angry all the time, but I continued to tell her that he would show up.

"Maybe he went to search for the pack to get back at them for hurting his pack?" Boyd suggested.

I thought about for a second and if that was true, Derek probably needed help. But I didn't want to leave Isaac and Stiles unguarded and I didn't want to send Boyd or Erica with the risk of them getting hurt.

"That would be a suicide mission to go by himself. Should I sent-track him?" I suggested, hoping they would say no because I wanted to know how Stiles was doing.

"Don't be ridiculous Scott, it doesn't suit you," Erica snarled.

Boyd just shrugged and said nothing.

When minute after minute passed, I started to feel restless and my stomach growled in hunger.

"I'll get some food for us," Boyd's deep voice sounded.

Boyd stood up and right at that moment the door opened and a bed entered the room. Stiles looked worse than he had when I had pressed his wound in the parking lot. Stiles' bed was pushed to its rightful place next to Isaac's the Sheriff stood at his bed, tears falling down his cheeks and I felt awfully guilty all of a sudden. The Sheriff had only Stiles left. We shouldn't have involved Stiles in tracking the other pack…

"How is he doing?" I asked softly to my mom.

"His wounds are stitched up and other than the loss of blood, he is going to be fine, but he will be extremely groggy," my mom smiled warmly at the three of us.

Boyd exhaled loudly and stepped out of the room.

"Now, John. Your son is going to be fine and you need to go home and sleep. Scott will be here with the boys the whole night, waiting for them to wake up. When his anaesthetic wears off tomorrow morning I will call you immediately. I promise," my mom said stern to the Sheriff.

She placed her hand around the Sheriff's hand that was holding Stiles'.

He looked at her and she looked straight back at him. Her heart jumped slightly, it felt like a worried jump and she sent him a stern look.

"As soon as he wakes up you call me?" the Sheriff asked unsure.

"I promise and Scott is going to be here all night, just like I am. He or I will call you immediately. No worries. Stiles is going to be fine," my mother's heart drummed on and I was glad that she actually believed that.

I exhaled loudly to and I walked closer to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, I'll be with him all the time. No worries."

"Alright."

He turned back to Stiles and mumbled softly but with my werewolf hearing I could hear it: "Only you can get ripped open by a mountain lion on a Saturday night walking through the woods again. Stiles… I'll be here as soon as you wake up. Love you son."

He turned back to me and gave me a sad nod. He stopped at Isaac's bed and my mother pushed him towards the door.

"My boy is going to be fine as well John. Let's get you to your car."

And then I was left alone with Erica and unconscious Stiles and Isaac.

"I'm sort of getting worried about Derek," Erica said suddenly.

Her blonde hair was jumping up and down when she stood up and walked over to Isaac's bed and she moved her hands over Isaac's cheeks. I checked my phone again and saw that Allison had sent a message.

**From: Allison **

**I'm keeping my phone on for you, call me when you need me. Text me when you know more about either Stiles or Isaac! Dad is watching me like a hawk, I'll sneak out when he falls asleep. Love you xxxxxxx **

I answered quickly and then Boyd entered with a tray filled with a mountain of food. Erica and Boyd both waited for me to give the okay for them to eat too and when I nodded, they both attacked on it.

When Erica and Boyd went to the cafeteria downstairs, I was still worried about Derek but knew he would show up and we would all feel it if there was something wrong with him so he was fine, probably just cranky that his pack got hurt and not him. I was on the verge of going to the bathroom when I heard Stiles murmur again.

"-rek. Derek! Oooh! Derek no!" he moaned.

Stiles had actually moaned. Stiles had actually moaned Derek's name. Then Erica and Boyd entered and when Boyd sent me a questioning look after looking at Stiles, Erica closed the door softly and sat down at Isaac's bedside.

Before I heard anything, the door burst open and I saw a very worried Derek stand in the door opening and then the door was shut and he was at Stiles' bed. Derek was covered in blood and his face, body and clothing were all torn and scratched.

"Derek, where were you? And what are you doing here?" Erica asked baffled.

Derek ignored her completely and he took Stiles' hand into his, in a weird non-Derek kind of caring manner and I could only stand there, looking at what unfolded before me.

"Stiles, lo siento, perdóname por favor. Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo, cuidaré de ti y... te amo, para siempre."

I tried to translate it at my best but the only thing I could remember from Spanish was the word siempre which meant 'always'. Normally Stiles would help me with the Spanish translations, he was learning Spanish since the 'Derek turned young again' happening.

Stiles smiled with his eyes closed.

"No te preocupes, te perdono, Derek, mi compañero," Stiles' voice sounded weak.

I saw Derek swallow deeply and Boyd coughed while Erica snorted and I couldn't understand what was being said.

"Stiles, you don't even know what that means for you…" Derek sounded unsure and his face radiated a painful kind of worry but happiness at the same time.

"I know, sourwolf," Stiles murmured while he opened his eyes slightly, grinning.

"Don't call me that," Derek hissed but it lacked conviction.

"Wait…" Erica said.

She stood up and walked over to Derek and Stiles, her face was enlightened and she started grinning.

"Is this why I wasn't allowed to sleep with Stiles? He is yours?! This is unbelievable!" Erica laughed loudly and Boyd seemed to be getting it too because he joined her.

I couldn't believe this. Erica wanted to sleep with Stiles? Stiles was Derek's? Why? How?

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about Erica?" I asked startled.

She turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

"Failing Spanish McCall? Derek loves Stiles, Stiles wants to be official mates. Say hello to the pack alpha and his mate," she gestured to Derek who looked at Stiles in a weird caring way and when he turned to look at me, he still hadn't let go of Stiles hand.

I didn't even know that Stiles liked Derek, let alone was liking him enough to not be afraid to be shoved into a wall from time to time.

"But why did you ran off when Stiles was hurt and he is your mate?" I asked Derek quickly.

Derek just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Because someone just had hurt his mate, he probably killed them or maimed them enough to never come back?" Erica grinned evil at Derek.

Derek just nodded at her, not at either of the two answers specifically. I sent Derek a shocked look and my eyes unwillingly widened. I hadn't even noticed that he liked Derek. That's probably because I was too busy with Alison…

"I didn't even know Stiles liked him…" I said more to myself than anyone in particular.

"Well, get used to it Scottie, you're not the only mated one in the pack anymore!" Erica said joyful.

"But but but…" I stuttered, having more questions with each answer.

Derek moved closer to Stiles again and I could only watch surprised at what was happening.

"Bésame," Stiles whispered.

Then Derek moved forward and kissed Stiles.

I blinked.

Derek kissed Stiles.

I blinked again.

Derek was still kissing Stiles and Stiles kissed him back.

I suddenly felt nauseous and felt the urge to leave the room.

Erica grabbed me by the arm made a shushing sound.

"This, is payback for you and Alison's endless make-out sessions. Get comfortable," Erica hissed while winking at Boyd.

I looked at Derek and Stiles again who broke apart.

"Get out," Derek growled.

Erica quickly let me go and all three of us left quickly.

When we were down in the cafeteria and Boyd had gotten all of us a glass of water, Erica was still grinning.

"I get to tell Isaac. I want to see his reaction!" Erica said quickly.

"Don't you think that's Derek and Stiles' business?" Boyd asked with his deep voice, after taking a sip from his water.

"Don't be ridiculous," Erica said laughing.

My phone buzzed and I opened Alison's text.

**From: Alison**

**Any more news? Love you xxxxxxx**

**To: Alison**

**… You are never going to guess what just happened…**


	3. The Secret Relationship (Not Anymore)

**The Secret Relationship (Not Anymore)**

**Chris Argent**

When Chris Argent walked into his garage to get more drinks for his daughter's engagement party, he suddenly heard some sounds coming from near the safe, where he also stored his guns. Taking his gun out of the back of his belt, he pointed it at the place just above his car's trunk.

"Get up slowly, I have a loaded gun pointed at you."

Then a small giggle sounded and he saw four hands rise in the air, ones that looked quite familiar and one that was holding a bottle of soda.

"Chris," Derek said calm and nodding while showing a bottle of soda in his left hand. Chris Argent inspected Derek's face and saw swollen lips, a flushed cheek and crooked clothing.

"Mr. Argent, we were just here to get a new bottle of soda from your stock." the second voice surprised Chris. When Stiles got up from behind the car, with equally swollen lips and even redder flushed cheeks while pointing to the single bottle of soda in Derek's hands, Chris nodded smiling.

"Perfect, don't forget to bring a new bag of chips," Chris paused for a second and continued slowly, "carry on."

Stiles turned to Derek, who was barely able to hold in his laughter, "I never thought that Chris would be the first to find out."

Stiles couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and then Boyd arrived in the door opening, "What's so funny?"

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and couldn't contain their laughter anymore, meanwhile Boyd grabbed another soda bottle from the stock and walked back to the party, shaking his head at his crazy pack mates.

* * *

**Sheriff Stilinski**

It was well past midnight when the Sheriff came home and found the TV still playing. He looked at Stiles who was cuddling Derek in a more-than-friendly way, and oddly they seemed perfectly content.

"Well, this is awkward. I thought you were friends?" the Sheriff started, causing both of them to look up, surprised at his presence.

Stiles immediately freed himself from Derek's arms around him and leaning away from Derek.

"Yeah, about that… we uhh-" Stiles started.

"We're dating, seriously dating." Derek helped.

"Yeah- that." Stiles agreed while heedlessly scratching the back of his neck, hoping his dad wouldn't make a big thing out of this.

"Okay. Did you have nice day?" the Sheriff asked, not surprised and surprised at the same time.

"Great day! How was the station?"

"Busy, Mrs. Boswell's garden gnomes are destroyed _again_. Freddy's kid is constantly joyriding and we had one break-in in McQueen's street."

"If you need help, Sheriff…" Derek offered.

"I'll let you know. Take good care of my son, Derek."

"Always, sir," Derek replied seriously, meaning the words all the way through his core.

This answer seemed good enough for the Sheriff and he nodded after patting Stiles' head quickly, "Good. Good night, boys."

"Night, Dad!"

"Night, Sheriff."

* * *

**Jackson, Boyd & Erica**

When Lacrosse training was over, Stiles walked over to Derek's car. Derek was already waiting for Stiles, leaning against his shiny black Camaro and looking hotter than hell. Stiles' Jeep Roscoe was at the car shop and so Derek had offered to give Stiles a lift. Impulsive Stiles couldn't help himself and pressed his lips passionately at Derek, who eagerly kissed him back.

"Hey Stilinski!"

Stiles stopped broke away from Derek's lips and turned around to the one person he didn't want to talk to at all.

Jackson stood there, his lacrosse bag over one shoulder and car keys in his hand, one eyebrow raised really high.

"You kissed Derek…."

"How observant," Stiles sarcasm instantly kicked in.

"Why?"

Now it was Derek's turn to raise his eyebrow. As soon as Jackson got it, his face fell and he furrowed his eyebrows unbelieving, "You have got to be kidding me, Derek! You can choose anyone, _literally anyone_, you like and you choose Stilinski? What is happening to this *&&^*% world? For the love of-"

"Just keep it to yourself, Jackson," Derek replied smiling. Jackson hurried to his car, angrily dumping his bag on the passenger seat and drove off quickly. Derek and Stiles started laughing and Stiles pecked Derek once more before getting into the car.

Not far from the car, Boyd and Erica stood there, watching the black Camaro drive off with their mouths agape until Boyd broke the silence. "Well this isn't really how I imagined today would go…." Erica, who was still completely struck by surprise just closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. It took her a few second before she was able to speak, "it explains why he didn't want me though."

"Yeah, but Derek's crazy," Boyd replied while pressing his lips against Erica's neck and heading to the bus stop.

"True," Erica smiled.

* * *

**Isaac**

It was Saturday afternoon when Stiles heard a voice coming from the stairs. "Hey Stiles! Do you know where Dere-" the door opened and Isaac stood in the door opening looking at Derek and Stiles together in Stiles' bed. "So… you found him. Okay…"

And with that he closed the door and walked back outside.

Stiles pulled the covers over his bare chest and poked Derek's chest teasingly, "I told you he would come looking for you if you didn't answer the phone."

"Maybe you can't remember, but there was a good reason why I didn't pick up..." Derek smirked.

Stiles shook his head wildly, "Nope, don't remember anything, can you remind me again?"

* * *

**Peter**

After his run, Peter entered the loft he saw Derek straddling Stiles and kissing him passionately. When the door closed with a loud *clap* behind Peter, Derek and Stiles looked at Peter who was looking quite amused. "About time. I was almost going to ask a witch to put a love-curse on you if you weren't together before Christmas. Had the whole plan set up already, but keep up the good work."

When Stiles found his voice again, his voice was hoarse, "But it is really dangerous to put a love-curse on a werewolf because the wolf needs to choose their mate, especially an alpha."

Peter laughed as if Stiles was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, "I'm getting really tired of pretending I'm not evil."

Derek smiled all-knowingly.

"Peter, cut the act. We both know that you like Stiles with me," Derek's voice in turn sounded possessive and he didn't stop straddling Stiles.

"Wherever did you get that idea?" Peter asked, now serious.

"Because I don't have any exes that are alive today and I believe that's your doing, in _all_ of the cases-"

Before Derek could finish, Peter interrupted him, "You never really liked that Simon, Jennifer and Kate were not your gender and come on, we all know that Kim Wu and you were never meant to last, he smelled like rotting cheese by the way."

"-and you have offered Stiles the bite," Derek added as if Peter never interrupted him.

"I did not!" Peter replied offended.

"Sure! Keep on telling yourself that, Pete, you'll believe it when you say it for a few times," Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Just keep it down, will you? I'm trying to come up with a plan how to murder you," Peter hissed while walking up the stairs.

Derek looked deep into Stiles' eyes and they stared into each other's eyes until they both started laughing. After a few minutes of laughing hard, Derek rested his head on Stiles' shoulder, still grinning.

* * *

**Scott & Allison Argent**

When Allison and Scott entered Stiles' bedroom to bring him his homework, they instantly saw that he was feeling better already.

"That's uh, that's entertaining, I suppose?" Allison started while looking at Derek who was kissing Stiles passionately.

"Stiles, does he know you're in love with him?" Scott whispered at his best friend and his alpha. Smiling Stiles and Derek broke apart and Derek shook his head at Scott, "I got the memo, thanks."

"Since when?" Allison asked Derek.

"A few weeks, we wanted to keep it a secret to see how it went."

Stiles turned to Scott and asked, "Are you angry at me?"

Scott huffed but shook his head after half a minute, "I'm happy for you, Stiles. You deserve to be happy."

"I am bro, I am."

Then Scott walked forward and hugged Stiles shortly, being careful not to touch Stiles broken arm and shoulder.

"Congratulations both of you," Allison said, sending her friends a warm smile and placing her hand shortly on Derek's shoulder to pinch him softly.

When everyone was smiling at each other and it got awkward, Allison and Scott took their leave, leaving behind their alpha and his mate.

* * *

**Lydia**

It was four in the afternoon when Stiles' phone rang and Lydia looked up from their math-project. Laughing, Lydia looked at the screen and asked, "You still call your dad, Daddy?!"

Stiles grinned at Lydia, picked up the phone and looked straight into Lydia's eyes, "Hi, Derek."

Lydia choked and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she mouths.

When Stiles nods, she puts her arms around Stiles and sends him warm look, "Good for you, Stiles. Good for you."


	4. Uncover

**Uncover**

**One – Jack the Goat **

"Stiles, why is there a goat in my bathroom?" Derek asked, closing the bathroom door behind him and walking back to the living room where Stiles was chilling on one of his couches.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed as if he'd forgotten about it, but said, "Because dad told me to give Jack away to someone else."

Derek stood still in front of Stiles and moved his eyes over Stiles' demeanour.

"I thought your dad liked the goat," Derek stated, a little confused.

"It appears that goats literally eat everything. Long story short, he had to print 24 files again. Let me just say that he wasn't happy."

"And your idea was to dump it here?" Derek nearly snarled in disbelief.

Stiles rolled his eyes while his lips turned up in huge smile. "Of course not, Derek. But Scott told me that you were really good with animals. And since none of the other werewolves have an appropriate place for a goat, I thought your place here in the woods would be perfect! I also suggested to buy you an additional kitten but somehow Lydia rejected that idea rather passionately," Stiles blurted out like it was one long sentence.

"You thought my bathroom was a good place to keep a goat?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, "Just until it's not freezing in the nights anymore. When summer starts, we can put Jack outside. And the bathroom is the only place with things he can't eat so…"

Derek seemed to think about it for a second and then he nodded slowly.

"Fine, but take it to the shed instead. I don't want it near my bathroom again."

Stiles, who was ready to argue more about why goat Jack should stay with Derek, was surprised when Derek agreed. "Wait- really?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't let it into my bathroom."

"Okay… I expected way more opposition from you. Why are you okay with this?"

"It's just a goat, Stiles. It's not like this is an engagement in werewolf code," Derek explained, rolling his eyes amused at Stiles.

"Alright, just checking! Say, do you want to make some pasta? My dad is at the station so…"

"Sure," Derek replied, looking smiling at the happily bouncing Stiles that headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Two – Pack Dinner**

"Hey, Stiles! Look what I've made," Erica held out a Tupperware bowl filled with something that curled Stiles nose hair. It looked awful, smelled gross and Stiles' eyes were almost burning.

Isaac, Jackson and Boyd were exchanging painful looks. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Derek were in the living room so Stiles had to fix this himself. Stiles shook his head quickly and raced to stop Erica.

"Don't you dare putting that in the microwave!"

Erica's eyebrows furrowed and she looked really hurt.

"Look, Erica. I just think that we should make something everyone likes. I can see broccoli in there and you know Jackson nor Lydia likes that," Stiles hurried to say.

Erica's face relaxed just a little but now a pout arose her lips. "But I want to help making dinner for once!" she demanded.

"Sure, sure. We can make lasagne together, how does that sound?" Stiles offered.

"With tomatoes?" Erica asked, eyebrows risen high.

"Whatever you want."

"Fine."

Stiles heard a relieved sigh from Jackson and Boyd, but then Derek appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"So, what are we getting for dinner?" Derek asked, looking only at Stiles.

"Erica and I are going to make lasagne."

"Good, do you need more hands in the kitchen?" Derek looked around his kitchen and when his eyes fell on the Tupperware bowl Erica had brought, he suppressed a twitch of his eye.

"Yeah, someone needs to feed Jack and two others can set the table in the living room," Stiles answered while quickly motioning that he would remove the Tupperware bowl with content as soon as possible. Luckily Erica hadn't noticed when Derek nodded quickly and asked, "Whose turn is it to set the table?"

Stiles responded immediately. "Isaac and Scott."

"Thanks. Let me know if you need a hand," Derek replied over his shoulder while heading back to the living room.

"Will do!" Stiles sang and pulled out the aprons he bought for Derek's kitchen.

* * *

**Three - Pond**

At the pond, about 10 minutes from Derek's house, the pack usually fed the birds on late Sunday afternoon, with the leftover bread that weren't nice enough to eat anymore. All the birds, the ducks, geese, coots and gulls would get some old bread and it was a beautiful sight to behold. Everyone was almost always enjoying this part of the day, but sometimes Jackson was acting like a little bastard again ruining everyone's good mood.

"For heaven's sake Jackson, stop provoking the ducks," Stiles commented, rolling his eyes at Derek who was walking beside him.

Jackson turned around, a bit angry and stopped in front of Derek.

"Derek, why don't you make Stilinski shut up. He is acting like he's the boss around here."

Derek just smiled at Jackson and shrugged, "Jackson, Stiles can say whatever he wants."

Jackson mumbled something Stiles couldn't hear but what made the other werewolves laugh. Allison, Lydia and Isaac's new girlfriend, Zoe, also didn't laugh but just shrugged it off.

Lydia pressed a kiss against Jackson's cheek and pulled him with her. Scott put his arm around Allison, Isaac awkwardly took Zoe's hand and Erica bumped against Boyd's shoulder, leaving Derek and Stiles in the back, alone.

"Doesn't it make you sick?" Stiles wondered, looking at all the others.

"What?"

"Looking at all those people who are in love."

Derek just smiled and didn't answer.

"Anyways, do you know what you should do?" Stiles continued to Derek.

"What is that?"

"Build a wooden bench right about here, so you can sit here and enjoy the quietness and the birds for as long as you wish."

"Hmm," Derek replied, already thinking of how he was going to do that.

* * *

**Four - Explosives**

Scott and Stiles entered the kitchen from the garden and saw everyone peeking into the living room. "Hey, why are we hiding out here?" Scott whispered.

"Isaac is kissing Zoë," Allison whispered back, peeking to the living room.

"Finally," Scott mumbled, "he hasn't shut up about how much he likes her."

"We can just go back in right? My bag is still in there," Jackson hissed.

"Jackson, we can't just ruin their moment," Erica hissed back.

Stiles turned to the alpha and said, "Okay, so what's our exit strategy?"

Boyd stepped in closer and gave Stiles a look as if to see if Stiles was serious, "Our what?!"

"Our exit strategy, how will we leave the house?" Stiles explained.

Everyone looked at Derek, and when he shrugged, the others all looked at Lydia and Stiles expectantly.

"Would a bag of explosives help?" Allison offered.

Stiles chuckled and was quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

"Let's go out for dinner," Lydia suggested.

"Or we can eat at the Stilinski house?" Erica suggested, and immediately Scott, Allison and Boyd nodded.

Stiles seemed surprised by this suggestion but nodded, "Sure, but let's leave a note for Isaac and Zoë in case they want to join as well."

"Good idea," Derek agreed.

"Shotgun!" Boyd said quickly, smiling at Erica kind of smug.

"Stiles is riding shotgun, sorry Boyd," Derek hastily replied.

"What? Why?" Boyd started and as soon as his words left his mouth he realized again, "Oh right!"

Stiles didn't know why, but he suspected Derek trusted only Stiles not to put his feet on the Camaro's dashboard and so Stiles earned himself a permanent spot in the Camaro's passenger's seat.

* * *

**Five - Lift**

"Hey, Stiles! Did Derek just give you a ride to school?" Boyd asked, looking at Derek's Camaro disappearing in the distance.

"Oh, yeah, he offered to give me a lift until I was able to buy a new car, because he felt guilty about making my beloved jeep pass away."

Boyd sent Stiles a look full with disbelief, "Right."

Stiles didn't notice anything and walked over to Scott and Allison, who also just arrived and headed towards the school's entrance.

"Hey, Stiles! Where were you last night? I've been waiting online for like half an hour," Scott started.

But then Scott caught a whiff of Derek's scent on Stiles. "Hold that thought, why do you smell like Derek?"

This seemed to pull Allison's interest as well and she looked at Stiles expectantly.

"Oh, I forgot my coat from home and I didn't have time to go back, so Derek lent me his jacket," Stiles tapped on his bag, where Derek's leather jacket was in.

Allison choked on something and coughed before turning away to join Lydia, who walked to English. Scott looked at his best friend and started, "He lent you…" but Scott shook his head and didn't finish his sentence.

"What? It's not a big deal right? I borrow your stuff all the time," Stiles replied, not knowing what his best friend was freaking out about.

"Yes, but- never mind. We're going to be late for English, let's go," Scott answered and refused to say that Scott only lent Stiles his clean and recently washed clothes, not something he wore every day and that reeked of him. And Derek wore his leather jacket every day for the past few years.

Meanwhile Lydia and Allison were giggling about Stiles' ignorance, wondering how someone could be so oblivious.

* * *

**Captured**

A high beep sounded in Stiles' right ear. A sweet metallic scent hit Stiles' nostrils and he recognized it but he wasn't able to identify it. The right side of his face was numb while the left was stinging across his cheek and wet with some kind of fluid. Slowly, Stiles opened his eyes and tried to move his hand to remove the fluid of his face. Then he realized that he was tied to a chair. There was one ray of artificial light coming through the door that was slightly ajar. The floor was made of wood but was studded with dried and wet mud. The ceiling was low, and Stiles tried to stand up when a voice sounded.

"-now _we_ are going to get in trouble because _you_ kidnapped the alpha's mate! You are truly an idiot; do you know that?! I said kidnap a random pack member, not the alpha's mate!" the male voice raged, and panic was clearly audible. The man seemed to pace around in the room, Stiles deducted from the creaking sound of the wooden floor with every step.

Meanwhile Stiles tried to free himself from the duct tape that stuck his hands and legs to the chair. Stiles was very grateful that his mouth wasn't taped shut, but his neck ached for his head had been hanging in a straining position for quite some time, he figured. He remembered his father's advice about being held hostage and he was quickly trying to gather information and then make a plan. He looked around, as if to see where he was. The room he was in, didn't have any windows and because the floor was made from wood and the walls too, he suspected he was held in a basement or small cottage in the woods.

"Look, I'm sorry Paul, but we need a plan. So, what are we going to do now? Because if he's really the alpha's mate, we need to get out of here and conceal our scent," the other man's voice sounded.

"Yes, but what do we do with the mate? Leave him here? Drop him off back home? Kill him?"

"You know that if we kill an alpha's mate he isn't going to stop until we are dead, right?"

Stiles gulped silently and felt himself panic increasingly. He was alone in the room, there were more rooms with hostages. So they must have attacked another pack, because they kept talking about the alpha's mate and Derek didn't have one.

"We need to decide quickly, because if I'm right the alpha's already searching for him," the other grumbled.

"Alright, let's just go to the car and get the hell out of here."

Quickly thinking of two names for these two men, Stiles opened his mouth.

"HEY DIPSHIT AND TROGLODYTE!" Stiles yelled as loud as he could, and to his surprise his voice was really hoarse.

"Shit! He's awake!"

"Don't open the-"

The door slammed shut with a loud clap and Stiles felt the floor tremble under his feet. He was getting more and more agitated about dying in a filthy basement. And he was now surrounded with complete darkness. Trying to pull himself free of the duct tape and failing, Stiles proceeded with what he did best.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! HELP ME! I'M HERE, GUYS!"

Suddenly a loud clap sounded and a man yelled out in pain, fear clearly audible. "What-"

Another loud clap sounded and Stiles became very silent, listening anxiously to what was happening.

"Where is he?"

"Right through that door! Please don't hurt me! It was all his idea and-" another clap sounded.

"Stiles, you here?" Derek's voice sounded suddenly from behind the door.

"Derek?! YES! I'M HERE! PLEASE RESC-" and the door burst open with in the doorway an angry looking alpha.

"Stiles," Derek's voice was just as hoarse as Stiles'.

"Derek, I've never been so glad to see you," Stiles blurted out.

"Is that blood?" Derek asked motioning to Stiles' cheek, while clawing his way through the duct tape carefully.

"No?" Stiles tried uncomfortable and he suddenly realized that the smell of the sweet metallic scent he smelled earlier was in fact blood.

Derek's face was close to Stiles' and before Stiles realized, Derek placed his arms around Stiles' freed body. Stiles' arms whined under the strain of hugging Derek, but he was so grateful he could.

Then, Scott arrived in the door opening and Derek released Stiles, to Stiles' disappointment.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Scott said, walking up to Stiles and Derek and placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Now, I am. But shouldn't you be chasing the ones who kidnapped me?"

"Already unconscious and under the watchful eye of Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Allison's crossbow and Isaac. It was too early to ask Zoë to come too."

"Let's get him above the ground," Derek grumbled to Scott.

Once Stiles was carefully brought up the steep stairs of the cabin near the nemeton, he noticed the darkness and suddenly realized that it was the middle of the night. He got hugs from all the pack members and assured all of them that he was fine. Stiles looked at the two unconscious men on the ground and he was looking around for the other hostage. When he didn't see someone that looked like that, he sent Scott a confused look. "Are you sure that there aren't more hostages?"

"Why? We didn't smell any other scent than yours and these two men," Scott replied frowning.

"Maybe they have some other place where they keep others? I heard them talking about kidnapping an alpha's mate and I didn't see anyone else."

Allison choked and Lydia patted her back smirking while Jackson rolled his eyes and Isaac, Erica and Boyd started laughing. Only Scott and Derek were looking awkwardly at each other and then at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked, knowing he was missing something.

"It's you, Stiles. They were talking about you."

"What are you talking about, I'm not an alpha's ma-" Stiles looked at Derek, suddenly petrified.

Derek seemed extremely uncomfortable and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I-"

"You _knew_ I was in love with you and now-"

"I wanted to give you space to… wait. You are in love with me?" Derek stuttered.

Erica's mouth fell open at Derek's stuttering, Derek never stuttered.

Instead of answering, Stiles asked, "Space to do what?"

"You are in love with me?" Derek asked again, clearly not believing Stiles' words.

"I am you mate? HOW?! Tell me how!"

"But- how could I know that you were in lo-"

"OKAY, SHUT UP!" Lydia shrieked in her high-pitched voice.

Everyone turned to Lydia, who seemed to be red with frustration.

"I am the only one who is going to speak. Stiles, all the things that happened between you and Derek, were appeasing Derek's wolf. Derek taking care of your goat for you, driving you to school, letting you borrow his jacket, letting you drive shotgun and you being able to boss the rest of us around. Oh, and the cooking. I know you didn't notice, but every time Derek brought food, you felt the need to prepare it right?" Lydia asked Stiles, who seemed flabbergasted.

"That is just because Derek can't cook," Stiles replied, feeling smart.

"_Right_," the sarcasm dripped from Lydia's voice.

"And Derek, every time Stiles' heart skipped a beat when he saw you, his pupils dilated, he wasn't able to focus, even more so for Stiles' doing, it all happened when you were around, because it's you."

"But how are we mated?" Stiles asked, his voice thin.

"Well, technically when you asked Derek to take care of your goat, you sort of offered your 'child' to Derek to take care of."

"But I asked you too!" Stiles interjected, pointing back at Lydia.

"Yes, but I'm already spoken for, you are not crushing on me, and besides I said no."

"But- but-"

Then all the werewolves turned their heads to the road and a car with bright lights came rushing towards them. The Sheriff's car. The Sheriff jumped out of the car, together with officer Smith, and ran towards Stiles placing his hands around Stiles' upped arms.

"Stiles, are you okay?" the worry was so clear in his voice that Stiles immediately felt guilt overwhelm him.

"Yes, dad. Scott and Derek found me," Stiles answered, now hugging his father.

"Scott called me to say that Derek found out you were missing, since 3am. So I guess I owe you one, son." The Sheriff released his Stiles and clapped Derek's shoulder, who smiled back awkwardly.

Officer Smith was meanwhile cuffing the two kidnappers, and with the help of Jackson, Boyd and Isaac, putting them on the backseat of the car.

"But how did Derek know that Stiles was missing since 3am?" Allison asked, frowning questioningly.

"Yes, how did you know, Derek?" Erica asked sweetly.

"Derek!" Stiles scolded in an amused tone, "Have you been killing innocent bunnies again?" Stiles joked, sincerely hoping that no one would tell his father the information he just received.

Derek laughed and to Stiles' surprise the smile actually reached his eyes. "I was hungry and made some omelettes, and when I couldn't sleep, I just walked through the neighbourhood and noticed Stiles fresh scent on the street. So I called Scott and Lydia while I started scent tracking."

The Sheriff shrugged and said, "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you did it! Thank you, Derek."

"Not at all, Sheriff."

Once Stiles was safe and sound in his own bed again, and the kidnappers tucked away behind bars, Stiles found himself staring at the ceiling. Even though he was exhausted, he was wide awake with the new information he got.

A soft knock sounded on his window and Stiles hurried to open it, half expecting Scott and half expecting Derek.

It was Derek.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Stiles plumped back down on his bed and motioned for Derek to come in.

"Were you really unable to sleep and wandering the streets?" Stiles whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Derek shook his head slowly. "I woke up, and for some reason I was so worried, I got out of bed and decided to check in on all of you. Starting with you of course," Derek whispered back.

"Right."

"I didn't tell you about this mate-thing, because I just wanted you to do whatever made you happy. And I obviously didn't know about... you know, you being in love wi-"

"Yes, yes I know what you mean," Stiles hastily replied.

Silence.

"I am glad I know now, though," Derek whispered, a small smile around his lips.

"Me too."

And when the darkness surrounded them once again, they were both smiling broad, feeling true happiness.


	5. Love Potion

**Love Potion**

**Sunday**

It was eleven on a Sunday morning when Stiles lets himself fall forward on the couch in the living room, out of pure boredom. All the members of his pack are busy with each other or with their families, except for Stiles. The Sheriff was on duty as always, Allison was hanging out with Scott because they have a relationship anniversary of some sorts, Isaac was hanging out with Boyd and Erica, Lydia had kindly suggested (demanded) that Aiden would treat her new clothes, Ethan and Danny went to Danny's father's birthday party, Jackson was being his usual asshole-ish self, and Derek was visiting Laura in New York.

Stiles was so bored that even finished his homework from school and from Deaton on time! He had mastered the two spells and one headache-relieving salve Deaton told him to learn before Tuesday night. Tuesday nights were the nights Deaton taught Stiles everything he knew about using his spark to help the pack since Stiles officially became the pack's guardian. But everything was too easy and too slow for Stiles. He had made a headache-relieving salve for 26 times and he memorized the recipe after the third. Deaton had called Stiles a natural but even the naturals needed to know the basics, or that's what Deaton claimed anyway. Stiles had been stuck in the first chapter of the book of recipes for five weeks and he wanted to be challenged or he was sure he was going to need that headache-relieving salve.

Frustrated from doing nothing, Stiles opened the book randomly in the middle. He read a few titles and searched for something to get back at Jackson, he still felt the tackle Jackson did on him at the lacrosse practise from last Thursday. Browsing through the book, Stiles' eyes fell on the title 'Love Potion, making the supernatural creatures around you, attracted to you.'

Make the drinker of the potion smell like everything they desire. Caution! Only to use in small doses around supernatural creatures with good noses like vampires, foxes and werewolves. The good nosed creatures can become frantic to do anything the drinker desires, making it almost seem like hypnosis. Warning: Does not work on humans or mated supernatural creatures.

A huge smile appeared on Stiles' face. Jackson was always rude to Stiles' and this was the perfect way to turn that around! Stiles knew Jackson was going to be himself once the potion wore off, but it would be nice to be adored for a day, right?

Quickly skipping to the recipe, Stiles looked at the ingredients that needed the most work. He could 'borrow' some fairy tears from Deaton, and the other ingredients were all pretty straightforward. But the daffodils needed to be picked when the sun was at its highest. Normally Stiles would have searched the internet, but Deaton made him memorize the sun's highest point in Beacon Hills from day one. Exactly 48 minutes after twelve, the sun would be at its highest. Stiles looked at the watch around his wrist and smiled, he would definitely make it in time. The processing time was four days, so he was able to test it on Friday, which was perfect because Friday nights were pack nights.

* * *

**Monday afternoon**

"Hey Stilinski!" Jackson called when Allison and Scott got into his Jeep.

"What?" Stiles asked sighing, knowing another insult would soon be coming his way.

"You're pathetic, you know that? Being a third wheel I mean. Are you really going to dinner with a couple without a date? Weren't you able to get someone to date you? You could pay them," Jackson smirked, waving evilly when Mr. Harris walked passed him.

"Shut up, Jackson!" Scott growled while Allison sent Jackson an angry look, he ignored.

Stepping into the car, Stiles shrugged it off. He was going to get his revenge very soon…

* * *

**Tuesday night**

"You did well, Stiles. We can now go to chapter 2," Alan Deaton said calmly.

"Can't we just combine the chapters 2 and 3, making it a little more challenging for me?" Stiles tried.

Deaton simply shook his head, "Stiles, you cannot skip the basics. For instance, the sun is at its highest point at…"

"12:48," Stiles finished.

"Exactly, but the internet would say around 1. Same goes for 'boil for 10 minutes and then cool off gradually'. Do you know what gradually means?" Deaton asked with a little frown.

"Yes, cooling gradually is from 100°C to 50°C for 5 minutes to 7°C for 24 hours and then room temperature indefinitely," Stiles said proud, remembering that from his second lesson.

"Wrong. That would be true if you were making a salve, but if you were making a potion, you cannot let it get below 20°C. It needs to be kept between 20°C and 50°C."

Stiles suddenly started sweating. He hadn't boiled the love potion yet, but he would have to do that Thursday and he would've done it wrong. He would've ruined the love potion if he hadn't known this. Quickly Stiles thought of the other parts of the recipe that could have been changed but luckily, he found none. He shook his head at his book and then nodded to Deaton in defeat, who was giving Stiles a curious look.

* * *

**Friday night**

As soon as dinner with the Sheriff was over, the Sheriff had hurried out of the house to be at the office on time and had asked Stiles to do the dishes. Stiles on the other hand, hurried to his room where the potion was safely stored on the heater and took the one large sip. He suppressed a small shiver, because the taste of the potion wasn't that bad, just really sweet. He could feel his teeth wine at the sweetness. Knowing it would take the potion about an hour to start working, 45 minutes if he had a fast metabolism, he had plenty of time to do the dishes and drive over to Scott's house to pick him up for pack night.

Because the Jeep's windows were getting foggy and the windshield wipers had no effect, Stiles turned the car heater to the maximum and opened the windows, letting in freezing cold air. The wind was also starting to blow harder and Stiles' scent was spread out through whole Beacon Hills, without him ever thinking about it. Humming the tune of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, he stopped in front of Scott's house, parked the Jeep next to Melissa's car and honked.

"Coming!" came from the house and the front door opened.

Melissa McCall was standing in the door opening. Scott put on his coat while walking to the car, holding a huge bag which was probably stuffed to the top with food.

"Stiles, isn't your windshield getting clearer than this?" Melissa McCall asked from the door opening while tightening her vest.

Stiles laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid this is as clear as it's going to be."

"This is ridiculous, driving in this cold with open windows. You'll get pneumonia!" She hurried back inside and when she returned she was holding out her car keys to Scott. "Be careful with it! No more ditches or scratches on this car, do you hear me Scott?" Melissa McCall verified stern.

Scott took the keys and sent his mother a smile, "No worries mum, Stiles is with me."

He placed the huge bag in the trunk of the car and got into the driver's seat. Melissa shook her head, "That's what worries me… But have fun boys!" She waved at the two boys and closed the front door.

Stiles checked if his Jeep was properly locked and when it was, he stepped into the passenger's seat next to Scott.

"We only have to pick up Allison and Isaac."

Stiles quirked his eyebrows, "Why isn't Isaac with you and your mom? You know, since she is now his legal guardian?"

Scott shrugged and put the car in drive. "My mum wanted to make risotto and Isaac is too afraid to tell her he doesn't like it. So Allison offered that Isaac could eat with her and her family."

Stiles nodded but was still curious, weren't werewolves supposed to be very protective of their mates?

"And you don't mind?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I love risotto, so there was more for me."

Stiles shook his head at his best friend.

"I mean, never mind, we're here," Stiles said while Scott turned right into Allison's street. Stiles hoped that Isaac would be affected by the love potion, since it should be working already and because Scott wouldn't be affected, he really hoped it would work, just to get back at Jackson. Stiles waited impatiently in the passenger's seat while Allison and Isaac sat down in the back seat.

"Hey Stiles," Allison greeted while pecking Scott from the seat behind him.

"Hey Stiles," Isaac said almost at the same time as Allison and continuing with, "Hey Scott."

"Hey buddy, did you have a nice dinner?" Scott asked while heading towards Derek's house.

"Yes, we had lasagne!" Isaac replied enthusiastically. Allison smiled at this and Stiles felt himself grin as well. But how could Isaac not be affected by Stiles' love potion? Did he make a mistake while preparing it? Maybe skip a step of the recipe or did something else go wrong?

Just when Stiles motioned Scott to turn right at the intersection, Allison mumbled something to Isaac, who didn't agree with whatever Allison was suggesting.

"Isaac, you know Scott and Stiles would only be happy for you," Allison said softly.

In the meantime, Stiles was so curious that he nearly forgot to motion Scott to turn left.

"Fine, I-" Isaac didn't finish his sentence and sent Allison an apologetic look. He then took a deep breath and tried again.

"There might be a girl who I sort of like…" Isaac said unsure, but the awkwardness was clear in his voice.

"Who?" Scott and Stiles asked at the same time.

Stiles smile was so wide, because he was happy for Isaac but also because that might be the reason Isaac wasn't influenced by the love potion? Because he was already in love.

"Daphne Brooks. The blonde runner who trains during our lacrosse practice."

Stiles remembered her, he never heard her say one word and it was obvious that she also was incredibly shy.

"I remember her, she seems nice," Scott said while Stiles nodded agreeing.

When the conversation continued Stiles was already drumming his hands on the dashboard he kept on thinking about why it didn't work on Isaac. Was that because Isaac was already 'not single' in his head? They were already on the deserted road towards the forest when suddenly Scott hit the brakes so hard that everyone was launched forward. A man, who didn't seem surprised by Scott's sudden stop, slowly crawled onto the hood and never taking his blood-red eyes off of Stiles. When it growled it became instantly clear that whatever that man was, wasn't a werewolf. Instantly Stiles heard the two werewolves in the car growling loud. Scott's hands and face transformed and he growled louder and louder. The man on the hood flashed his pearl white fangs and grinned seductively, still only having eyes for Stiles. Then, Isaac howled loud enough for all the other pack members to hear, which startled the man on the hood so much that he was pulled out of his fixation on Stiles. He jumped off the car and ran away into the night without even looking back.

When Stiles could finally breathe again, he turned to Scott but instead of seeing Scott, he was looking at a crossbow on edge which Allison still pointed at the front window shield of the car.

"What the hell happened?" Scott screamed.

Nobody responded and suddenly the car was scrupulously quiet when a tap on the window sounded.

"Aaah!" everyone in the car screamed out of fear.

They looked into the eyes of a not-pleased Derek whose clothes seemed to be covered in fresh blood, but Derek didn't seem to be hurt. Stiles rolled down the window and the rest just stared at Derek. Allison was the first one who found her voice again. "Derek, what happened?"

"There were three supernaturals who were crossing our packs borders in the forest to get to the city for a reason I didn't understand. They said something about a mesmerizing scent."

Stiles gulped silently but no one seemed to notice.

"They were able to talk to you even though they wanted to go track that scent?" Scott asked surprised.

This caused Derek to raise his eyebrow sarcastically and rolling his eyes immediately after that.

"Of course not. I made sure they wouldn't come here again. Beacon Hills is our territory. It belongs to our pack. They cannot just come here and stay!" Derek hissed angrily.

Isaac moved back, feeling his alpha angry made him always very submissive which angered the other pack members.

"Derek!" Allison scolded, motioning to Isaac who seemed to be getting paler and paler.

Derek's agitated posture relaxed and Isaac mumbled a 'thanks' to Allison.

"The others are already inside. Get going," Derek ordered Scott before jogging back to the house.

Stiles' world stopped. Ever since he met Derek in the woods that day, his crush for Lydia had been shrinking and he found himself thinking about Derek more often than not. He had subconsciously thought about what would happen to Derek if he had taken the love potion. He should have listened to what Derek was saying, but he could only look at Derek's face, thinking about…

Stiles hadn't mentioned his crush to anyone, but he was sure that Erica already knew. One day, when he had realized his feelings for Derek, he wasn't able to eat anything, he suddenly heard the birds chirping and found the lights in the classroom shining very bright. And apparently Erica had been able to smell the crush on Stiles, asking him who the lucky one was. After that, Stiles had made sure no one was able to smell that on him again, spraying himself with a lot of deodorant and keeping his thoughts in line, almost all of the time.

"You okay, Stiles?" Scott asked, looking a little bit worried.

"What?" Stiles only now saw that they were already parked in front of Derek's rebuilt house in the woods.

"You smell funny, are you okay?" Scott repeated.

"Yeah, I'm good."

The stepped out of the car and walked up to Derek's house with Allison and Isaac next to them.

As soon as they entered they saw the rest of the pack hanging on the five couches that were placed around a huge coffee table in the living room. When Isaac shut the door behind them, Jackson suddenly started sniffing and then he was next to Stiles. Jackson pushed Scott and Allison out of the way and grabbed Stiles by the waist to pull him closer with his claws. Then Jackson pressed his nose against Stiles' neck and started breathing as if Stiles was ecstasy. Stiles was unable to move. He hadn't expected this huge impact on Jackson, but when Jackson's claw dug deeper into his waist and when he felt a tongue move over his neck, Stiles was done.

"Help me, for crying out loud!" Stiles yelled to which Scott immediately threw Jackson off of Stiles and against the wall. Scott growled loud and stood protectively in front of his best friend and the pack's guardian. Suddenly Derek re-emerged from the kitchen. Jackson now shook his head and looked around, blinking a few times in a row. He was obviously confused and when he pulled a face as if he was tasting something dirty, he immediately looked at Stiles.

"What have you done to me?" Jackson croaked, his eyes turning werewolf yellow and instantly back to his normal human eyes.

"I-…" Stiles started, flabbergasted.

"Did he hurt you?" Derek asked while he cleaned Stiles neck with a cloth Erica threw at Stiles.

"He clawed my sides just a little bit," Stiles said after trying to keep his thoughts under control, and breathing shallow at Derek's closeness.

Derek pulled up Stiles' shirt without even asking and moved his fingers over the slightly ripped skin. "You'll be fine. Deaton will have healing salve for you."

"Derek, aren't you going to ask Stiles _why_ Jackson is responding to Stiles so oddly."

The door opened and in the doorway stood one angry veterinarian.

"Because he made a love potion and drank it."

Alan Deaton walked forward and pulled a jar of healing salve out of his bag. He moved closer to Stiles and everyone, even the ones without good noses, could see that he was very, very angry.

Stiles expected Derek to take his hands off of Stiles and step away so that the veterinarian could apply some healing salve, but he could never expect this.

Derek stepped in front of Stiles, showing his fangs and flashing red eyes at Deaton. "Not one step closer with that aggression," Derek hissed at the druid.

Now the angry expression of the veterinarian changed into surprise and moved his eyes between Derek and Stiles. Stiles swallowed loud when Deaton raised his hands a little, as if to surrender at the angry alpha, and opened his mouth.

"I am only going to help Stiles and after that I will have a word with him. Only talking."

Deaton had not known this, but it shouldn't have surprised him. Deaton shook his head at his own blindness and smiled a little. He knew that Stiles had a lot of influence on the alpha, he thought that was because of Stiles being the mage of the pack, being the guardian. But what Deaton didn't know until now, was that the extent of influence which was far greater than he had anticipated.

"But before I am going to do that, I will ask a few of you a question. Jackson, how does Stiles smell to you right now?"

"Bloody delicious," Jackson growled while narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Stiles.

"Derek, how does Stiles smell to you?" Deaton asked the alpha of the pack.

"Why?" Derek asked suspicious.

"Because it will help me determine the extent of the potion."

"He smells normal, like he always does," Derek said softly.

Deaton nodded and then turned to the rest of the pack.

"And to the rest of you? Does Stiles smell different to you?"

The rest of the pack shook their heads and many of them frowned at Jackson.

"So how come Jackson smells Stiles differently?" Erica asked quickly.

"Because Stiles drank a love potion, stupid," Aiden hissed under his breath.

"Yes, but why doesn't it affect any of us and only Jackson?" Danny asked while sitting up straighter.

Now a wide smile appeared on Deaton's lips.

"Because Jackson is the only one of the pack who isn't mentally bound to someone."

"But Isaac and Derek aren't bound…" Allison started after which she remembered what Isaac had told her, "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Boyd replied, quirking his eyebrows high.

"Obviously Derek and Isaac are also crushing on someone, otherwise they would have been affected by the potion," Lydia stated simply.

"Isaac I know, but Derek…" Scott started while giving Derek a questioning look.

"None of your business," Derek growled and he took his hands off of Stiles and raised his shoulders angrily at Scott.

"But who is Isaac's crush then? I want to know!" Ethan said quickly.

"It's that blonde girl who runs while we have lacrosse training," Erica said triumphant, "He can't take his eyes off of her."

Isaac hid his face in his hands and muttered an "I hate you, Erica," under his breath.

Jackson made a whining noise after which he immediately growled.

"It is his own fault," Jackson hissed to no one in particular.

"Get out, your longing makes me nauseous," Derek growled at Jackson, pointing angrily at the door.

Jackson shrugged and left the house, closing the door with a hard clap behind him.

"Derek, I am now going to apply some healing salve on Stiles' wounds, is that okay?" Deaton asked while he was still holding the jar of healing salve.

"Sure," Derek said, nodding at the veterinarian.

Deaton opened the jar and stepped closer to a barely breathing Stiles. He smeared some salve onto his finger and put it gently on the scratches that Jackson made. Stiles flinched only once and then Deaton was pushed backwards.

"Out. I'll have someone else do it. You can talk to Stiles tomorrow and I'll be present," Derek hissed and bared his fangs at Deaton.

"I am not able to meet Stiles tomorrow. We can discuss it on Tuesday night, Stiles," the veterinarian said simply and he left, leaving the jar of healing salve behind.

Derek huffed loud through his nose after which the corners of his mouth moved down.

"Allison, go help Stiles," Derek ordered while handing her the jar.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but my mood is ruined," Aiden said, closing his jaws tightly.

"You're just hungry," Lydia stated and moved closer into Aiden's arms.

"I'll get us some drinks and food," Danny said while walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Ethan said.

And soon the coffee table was filled with food, the oven was filled with three pizzas and the glasses kept on being filled. Stiles scratches were neatly applied with healing salve and Allison pulled Scott next to her on the couch.

Just when the pizzas were done, a movie was started and the rest came back from the pre-movie bathroom break, Ethan and Danny wanted to sit down on the couch next to Derek.

"You can't sit there," Lydia said while instead motioning to the free blue couch, closest to the television screen.

Danny nodded and started to walk over to the blue couch when Ethan grabbed Danny by his shirt to wait.

"Why?" Ethan asked Lydia.

"That's were Stiles and Derek sit."

"Huh."

"Don't listen to Lydia," Derek growled.

That was something no one ever said because Lydia was always right.

"I don't get it," Ethan asked.

Lydia sighed hard. "Let me give you an example, in a few seconds Stiles will walk in, Derek will be able to smell Stiles and listen what happens to his heart rate when he looks at Stiles. Also, Stiles is the only one who can order Derek around."

Derek growled at Lydia, which caused Aiden to send his alpha an angry look. But when Stiles entered he immediately replied, "Derek, stop that growling. Lydia's done nothing wrong."

"One. Two. Three…" Lydia sang.

"Get out, all of you! Pack night is over."

"Jeez, cranky much?" Stiles responded while walking to the front door.

"Not you, Stiles," Lydia sang again.

"Why, what have I done? You know, besides making a love potion and stuff," Stiles gulped.

The rest of the pack started laughing and after Scott took a whole pizza and another sandwich from the table, he closed the door behind them. Stiles awkwardly looked at Derek.

"What," Derek said flatly.

"Nothing, do you want me to leave? You seem a bit…"

"A bit what?" Derek asked softly, completely missing the previous fierceness.

"You seem a bit down, man."

"And you don't want to be with me when I'm feeling down." Derek said nodding, the corners of his lips turning down.

"No, man! I just… feel a little bit uncomfortable, that's all."

Derek just looked at Stiles and then he looked back at the television screen.

"So why did you send them away?" Stiles asked after he filled his mouth with pizza.

"They bothered me."

"Well, they were bugging you about wanting to know who you crush on. They are curious, because they care, Derek. You of all people should know that."

Derek shrugged and looked at his hands.

Silence.

The silence was rudely disturbed by Stiles scrunching on a handful of potato ships while saying sorry with his mouth full. Derek rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit he was amused and asked, "So, why did you take a love potion?"

"I- uhh. I wanted to get back at Jackson for tackling me with lacrosse."

Derek ignored the skip of Stiles' heartbeat, telling him Stiles was lying.

"He tackled you?" Derek asked surprised.

Now it was Stiles turn to look surprised.

"You really didn't know? He constantly tackles me or sneers at me, for no good reason. Just because I'm there."

Derek's jaws slammed shut and he frowned. "Stiles, he won't do that again, I promise," Derek said through clenched teeth.

"Ha! You are going to make him?"

"Yes," Derek said simply.

"Look, Derek, the last thing I need is Jackson thinking I need you to protect me," Stiles said quickly.

"Of course," Derek answered, but it lacked conviction.

"You are not really going to hurt him are you?" Stiles asked quickly, now worried for Derek's sanity.

"Look Stiles!" Derek hissed, "You are pack. Pack doesn't hurt pack. And if one does, I am going to stop them. No one hurts pack, including you."

"Wow, Derek. Relax a bit, bro. You almost seem like you care," Stiles joked and he knew that was a mistake as soon as he'd said the words.

"You think I don't care?!" Derek roared, now jumping up from the couch.

Stiles swallowed his potato chips slowly and looked startled at the angry alpha in front of him.

"Of course you do-"

"I would die for this pack! I would die for you! I would…"

"You would what?" Stiles asked softly.

"Stiles, you know I care about all of you, right?" Derek asked Stiles, looking pained.

"Yes, of course!" Stiles replied hastily.

"Then why are you scared?!" Derek shouted.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Stiles yelled back just as hard.

Derek stepped back as if someone had punched him hard in the face. "Wha-"

Stiles himself was equally surprised but once he got started he couldn't stop anymore.

"I am scared because I am in love with you! I am scared of others finding out, of not belonging to the pack, of not being a good enough healer! I'm scared of losing people, of my dad not being able to pay his bills! I'm scared that my dad won't be coming home one day because some vampire chewed him to pieces! I'm scared Scott won't make it this year and that I am going to be stuck with Jackson! But mostly I'm scared of walking out this room and never again feeling like the way I feel when I'm with you!"

Stiles who had jumped up from the couch, was panting in front of Derek and looking furiously at him.

Derek stepped forward and closed the space between them. He pressed his lips against Stiles' who immediately responded by pulling Derek closer.

When they finally broke apart to get some air, Derek smiled a goofy smile and Stiles felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Stiles."

"Derek."

"You are in love with me, why?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Beats me, but I've been in love with you ever since I saw you for the first time and the shit won't go away," Stiles stated as if describing the weather meanwhile making a vague gesture with his free hand.

Derek kept on smiling goofily and his eyes were so filled with love that Stiles could feel it radiating off of Derek. "Well, I do know why I'm in love with you," Derek said, moving closer to Stiles' lips.

"Tell me."


	6. Downpour

**Downpour**

When Derek entered his rebuilt house in the middle of the woods, he was soaking wet from the downpour of rain, immensely hungry and because of all that, grumpy. Before he could take another step, a familiar voice sounded. "Hey Der, would you mind grabbing the popcorn from the microwave?"

Derek's eyes moved over to the corner of the room, where a scrawny looking guy, who was snugly sitting under a blanket (that Derek didn't own) on his couch, moving his legs up and down in a twitching manner. The boy now looked back to the television, where Netflix was starting up. Then, a beep sounded.

"Stiles!" Derek hissed angrily.

Derek didn't even want someone in his house, especially not Stiles. It was bad enough that the pack meetings on Saturday were always here at Derek's house, where Stiles would be as well. And because Stiles' scent messed up Derek's brain (Derek still didn't know why), making it go fuzzy when Stiles was near him, Derek didn't want Stiles to be here, period. Derek wanted to get out of his soaking wet clothes, eat something warm and be alone. It wasn't even pack night so he definitely didn't need to let anyone of the pack into his house, let stand breaking and entering like Stiles had apparently done.

"Does the full moon causes your brain to deteriorate so much that it makes you slow? Yes, Derek, it is me, Stiles. Now we've established that, would you mind grabbing the popcorn from the microwave?" the sarcasm sounded through loud and clear even though Stiles spoke very slow.

Another beep from the microwave sounded, but Derek ignored it. Why was Stiles here?

"Why…" Derek's words were lost on the way to his mouth while his eyes trailed over the clothes Stiles was wearing and Derek suddenly recognized them. "Are you wearing my clothes?" the alpha nearly shouted while the horror was written on his face and his nostrils stood wide.

This caused Stiles to look up shortly from the television.

"Yes, I was soaking wet and cold… the popcorn?" Stiles tried again, now while tapping his finger at the intro of the Big Bang Theory.

Derek had enough, he marched over to the couch, grabbed the remote control out of Stiles other hand and put it on pause.

"Stiles, why are you here in my house and why are you wearing my clothes?" Derek now as much as growled between his teeth.

Stiles, who had looked up shocked when Derek grabbed the remote control out of his hands, suddenly seemed to realize the state the alpha was in.

"Uh, I am in your house because I was bored, and since my Dad's internet isn't fixed yet, I thought I'd come to your place to grab some food and see how you've been doing. I'm wearing your clothes because my jeep got stuck in the mud on the way here and I had to walk the last mile in this pouring rain. I need your help getting it out of the mud when I leave by the way."

To Derek's surprise he hadn't even smelled Stiles or his jeep in the woods on the way here, but the rain made the smells clustered and so he hadn't been able to detect it.

But when the undoubtable mixture of Derek's clothing and Stiles scent hit Derek's nose, he was done. "Stiles, take off my clothes. NOW!" Derek shouted, frustration pouring out of every pore of his body.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? _NO!_"

"Stiles…" Derek started warning.

"No! I'm cold and you haven't given me a good reason to! I borrow Scott's clothes all the time, when he was my alpha and when you are now the new alpha of the joined packs. So tell me, why can't I wear your clothes? Give me one good reason- and don't say that you have no other sets left- because I checked your closet and you have like two exactly the same clean sets in your wardrobe…" Stiles explained, calming down after shouting back at his alpha.

Derek though, didn't seem to understand any of the words Stiles just said, because his face depicted something that could only be described as incredulousness.

"You have been through my closet?! Get out!" Derek hazed, moving his arms wide to the door.

When a drop of water fell from Derek's hair on his cheek, Derek shook off all the water he could by shaking his head like a dog would shake its fur and stared back angrily at Stiles.

Stiles on the other hand, wasn't impressed by Derek's outburst and said, "Jeez, Derek. Why are you reacting all your anger out on me? And why are you still in those wet clothes? Never mind. I've got an idea; I made some pasta for myself and I made sure to have enough left for you, so I could warm it in the oven, while you take a nice hot shower, and then put on some relax pants, and join me watching a movie, your choice."

"You cooked in my kitchen?!" Derek roared, his eyes now frantically quick moving to his kitchen.

"That's what you heard? Just chill dude, I got here to hang out with you, but if you really hate me that much, I'll leave…" Stiles stood up raised his hands a little, as to surrender while looking genuinely sad all of sudden.

Derek shook his head; he could literally smell the sadness on Stiles. With hung shoulders, Stiles walked over to the radiator where his clothes were drying. He grabbed his clothes, which were still dripping wet, and took them to Derek's bathroom to change, when Derek grabbed Stiles arm hard and without a warning.

"Give me your clothes, I'll put them in the dryer. Meanwhile you are going to heat up my pasta, make a selection of three movies for me to choose from, take your popcorn out of the microwave and don't touch any more of my clothing. Got it?" Derek grumbled miserable.

Lights reappeared in Stiles' eyes and he nodded fast.

"You got it. Do you want extra parmesan cheese?" Stiles responded with the speed of light.

"I don't care. Just make it hot enough to eat."

"Right-o!"

After Derek had showered, put on another set of the same clothes Stiles was wearing and finally finished the pasta, he slowly started to listen to Stiles actual words.

"-so that's why Scott suggested that I'd go over to your place tonight. He told me that you wouldn't mind it. Boy, was he wrong!" Stiles laughed with so much joy, that Derek wondered where his own humour had disappeared to because Stiles' laugh was infectious.

"So what are the movies I can pick from?" Derek asked while putting away his plate in the dishwasher and walking to the living room.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, Avatar or Batman."

"Avatar."

"Going for the longest movie, huh? Starting to like my presence?" Stiles teased while plumping down on the couch and grabbing his blanket to pull over his legs.

"Don't even think about it. I didn't like Pirates and Batman doesn't sound like a movie I like."

An appalled look crossed Stiles' face. "You are going to be so glad when I make you like good quality movies."

Derek didn't respond but fixed his eyes to the screen, desperately trying not to breathe in through his nose because the mixture of both their scents were slowly driving him insane.

* * *

"My, aren't you two cosy on the couch! Derek! I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in, but then again, I didn't know you'd be having a visitor," the female voice sounded.

In the door opening of Derek's house stood a woman. Derek jumped up, afraid to be attacked, while his and Stiles' laughter were still echoing in the house. Stiles quickly paused Avatar but stayed seated on the couch while moving his eyes over the woman's body. She was gorgeous, dark hair, bright eyes and looked just like Derek. It was very obvious. Could this be Laura? Derek's last sane family member? Because let's be honest, Peter was never, never, never going to be sane, literally never.

After a second Derek took a small step forward. "Laura… What- what are you doing here?"

"That's no way to greet your sister. Give me a hug, Der," she ordered, after looking around the house.

Then she dropped her large red suitcase and walked over to where Derek was frozen in his place.

"I never thought you'd actually come here," Derek stammered.

Laura simply nodded and hugged Derek shortly.

An awkward silence followed and Stiles coughed once.

"So this is Laura? Laura, it's nice to meet you, I'm Stiles."

Stiles nearly tripped while jumped up to shake her hand. She shook his hand and Derek noticed that she took a deep breath in before smiling wide.

"So you are Stiles! I must say, you're nothing like I'd imagined," Laura replied warm, moving her eyes over Stiles' attire.

"How do you know Stiles, Laura? Because I have never mentioned his name," Derek grumbled, suddenly sounding suspicious.

"No, you didn't and now I had to find from uncle Peter that you are-"

"Hold it right there-" Derek now growled, "-you've spoken to Peter?"

"That Derek is now what?" Stiles asked, so curious that he couldn't keep quiet one second longer.

Laura sent Derek a meaningful look and Derek didn't even have to listen to her heartbeat to tell that her next few words were a lie.

"That Derek is now the alpha of a group of troubled teens and a true alpha," Laura replied, smiling at Stiles.

"Teens? Troubled? All of us are over twenty now, and you probably don't know but we've saved the people in this town over a dozen times, so I defy both of those statements, but the true alpha part is true," Stiles said, proudly nodding once.

"My apologies, I must've forgotten that it was Uncle Peter who told me," Laura laughed and put her hand around Derek's arm.

"Why don't you give me a tour of your house Derek, while Stiles here makes us some more popcorn?"

"Are you gonna join us watching Avatar?" Stiles now asked.

"Definitely, no one walks out on Avatar without a good reason!"

"There's nothing more true! Listen to your sister Derek, she's a wise woman. I'll get the popcorn!" Stiles said, walking to the kitchen.

Derek just looked at Stiles' leaving figure and narrowed his eyes at his sister, pulling her to his bedroom. "You have talked to Peter? Why?" Derek as much as grumbled.

"Well, he contacted me, if you're that interested. He told me about your pack and that he thinking about offering one of your humans the bite. Naturally-"

"WHAT?" Derek nearly shouted his eyes now frantically moving from Laura's left eye to her right. He had never heard Peter say anything like that, and if he wanted to offer any of his humans the bite… He immediately thought of the humans in his pack; Danny, Allison and Stiles.

"If you want to know, then let me finish, Der. Naturally I didn't believe him, but he was speaking the truth, he wanted to offer Stiles the bite. So I just had to see for myself who had been so special to be good enough for you according to Peter. And because we all know what Peter has done with the ones you were dating and he didn't like."

Derek raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Laura, the girl she was continued, "Oh you remember, Der! Kate Argent, Benjamin Nelson, Jennifer Blake and let's not forget about that weird guy. What was his name again? Harvey? Harry? Henry?"

"Laura, just shut up. Stiles and I aren't dating and I don't know how Peter even got that idea," Derek said quickly, while his heart drummed on without a hint of lying.

Laura, who had been certain that Derek was just hiding his feelings for Stiles and her, now knew what was really going on. Derek didn't even know.

Laura walked over to Derek's window and stared out the window.

"So the fact that he is able to go against you about whatever, without him feeling threatened by you, even subconsciously is just normal for everyone in your pack then?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Laura," Derek grumbled, thinking about what his sister said.

Laura moved her eyes over Derek's confused frown.

"Derek, you look happier-" Derek shook his head at his sister's words but Laura interjected, "-you do, Der. And I knew one day you'd fall for someone new. But if he breaks your heart, I'll pull all his limbs from his body."

Derek felt his gut flinch defensively at the threat of Stiles. Every time Stiles was hurt, Derek didn't look at any of the others before checking if Stiles was okay. But in Derek's defence, Stiles always had a knack for getting in more trouble than the rest of his pack and… suddenly realization struck him.

"Shit," Derek hissed.

"How does it feel?" Laura wondered, laughing just once at the realization that now downed on her brother.

"Just shut up and watch the movie with us." Derek replied, now instantly walking back to the living room.

"He is awfully cute in your clothes by the way," Laura whispered.

And without Derek being able to stop himself, he found himself nodding slightly at Laura's words.

When Derek and Laura joined Stiles on the couch, Laura grabbed a hand full of popcorn and put it all in her mouth.

"So, where does Uncle Peter live nowadays?" she managed to get out between chewing and swallowing.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods," Stiles replied grim.

"You don't like him, Stiles?" Laura questioned.

Stiles sent Derek a look, as if to check if Laura was serious, but Derek just shrugged and watched the paused image of the movie.

"Uhm no, he is a creeper."

"Odd. He told me that he is particularly fond of you," Laura added, cautiously watching Derek's response.

"Laura…" Derek's tone was low and dangerous. It was a clear warning.

"Hasn't Derek told you? He likes you most of all Derek's-"

Derek placed his hand almost chokingly around Laura's mouth and pushed her back on the couch.

"One more word, Laura and you are not welcome here anymore."

The threat was now evident in Derek's demeanour, since his hands and face were transformed in werewolf form. His nails dug slightly in Laura's skin.

"Derek! That's no way to treat your sister just because she says something you don't like. If you do that on Jackson he deserves it 99% of the time but Laura seems nice. Just let her go," Stiles interfered while grabbing Derek's arm and pulling his hand off of her mouth. The corner of Laura's mouth curled into a smug smile.

"I'll think I'll just stay with Uncle Peter and come back tomorrow. I didn't mean to intrude on a movie night," Laura said hastily and jumping up from the couch.

"But then who is going to get Derek to appreciate a good quality movie?" Stiles asked Laura.

"I'm sure you'll manage!" Laura replied, smiling warmly at both of the men on the couch, one of them narrowing his eyes at her, and the other waving her goodbye good-natured.

Within a second Stiles and Derek were alone again.

"Ready to continue?" Stiles asked Derek, bumping his shoulder to Derek's to draw Derek's attention back from the closed front door.

"Yeah, sure," Derek forced his eyes to move back to the television screen.

When the movie was over and Stiles tried to convince Derek to watch another movie, the rain started to pour again, combined with the wind banging against the windows.

"I still need to get my jeep out of the mud…" Stiles suddenly remembered.

Derek knew that that was true. "Fine, we'll pull it out and put it in the driveway."

Stiles reaction was immediate.

"Seriously? Nice! So what movie do you want to see next?"

A small smile graced Derek's lips at the happiness he smelled on Stiles. In his mind he scolded himself for being a sap, but he honestly didn't care.

When Stiles' jeep was finally safe in Derek's driveway, both of them changed back into the jogging pants and plumped back on the couch. Stiles had draped the blanket he brought also over Derek's legs while babbling on about which movies they should or shouldn't see. Derek thought back of the moment when he'd arrived home, hours ago, soaking wet, hungry and grumpy while wanting to be alone. But now, Derek was smiling, because Stiles had made his day better. He knew tomorrow was going to be hell with Laura and Peter questioning him to death and offering the bite to Stiles. But for now, he was going to enjoy being with the hyperactive guy one whose scent drove him crazy, who interjected Derek all the time, which he didn't even mind. He wouldn't want it any other way.


	7. Tequila

**Tequila**

Stiles POV

I was finally cool enough to go back inside, because it was like a sauna in there with all those werewolves and I was ready for another drink.

"Let's get a refill, Alli," I said while pulling her inside again, where the rest was hanging out in the living room. On our way back inside, the walls suddenly get too close and I bump into one of them, hurting my left arm.

"Stiles, are you sure you haven't had enough?" Alli's voice sounds.

I laugh at her blurry face and put my glass on the drink table.

"No, I know my limit of wine. You know that wine is one of the few alco-co-co-holic drinks that doesn't get me drunk?"

"Stiles, you have been drinking tequila."

In my head I heard Brittany Spears sing: _Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know? pom-pom-pom that something wasn't right here pom-pom-pom. _

I poured myself another shot of tequila and emptied the last bit in my glass.

_Wait, what did she say? _

_Another glass of… wait._

"What?" I asked Allison, who now looked a bit worried at me with her big doe eyes.

"You aren't drinking wine, Stiles, you are drinking _tequila_," Allison said, talking excruciatingly slow.

"Well, fuck. Why don't you join me then?" I suggested.

"Okay, if you promise that this is your last glass," Allison said, sounding strict for some reason.

"Promise," I said, looking deep into her eyes, moving forward only the slightest and then turning my eyes to the living room.

"Good, cheers!" she smiled and clinked her glass to mine.

"So what is your view on taxono-nomy, Alli?"

"That's a deep question for a Friday night, but alright, I'll play your game, I think…"

My eyes moved over everyone in the room. A movie with supernatural creatures was on, but only a few were actually watching. Danny and Ethan were sitting cosy together in a one-person chair. Erica and Boyd were lying on top of the small couch and on top of each other, but also watching the movie between kisses. Jackson was talking with Isaac and Isaac's new girlfriend Zoe Crenshaw, a southern beauty from another pack that was now near New York. Scott was talking to Aiden and Lydia who sat on another huge couch next to Derek.

My eyes were glued to Derek's eyebrows. Not only now, but I'd always been fascinated by them. Every time Derek listened to a conversation, his eyebrows moved in such a cool way that I tried to move them like he did, but many times I had failed to do so. Still I couldn't exactly understand why I was so interested in his stupid pretty eyebrows, because…

A warm hand closed around my wrist and I looked at the owner of the hand, who turned out to be Allison.

"Stiles, why are you staring at Derek?"

I heard a few people moving on the couches so they could look at me, but I wasn't actually registering that they all became silent.

"I like the hairs that form his eyebrows, his eyebrowhairs? They look interesting. Don't you think they look interesting?" I asked Alli.

I could hear someone facepalm himself and if I had to guess, it was Scott.

"Uhmm," Allison stuttered.

"See this is why you don't have a boyfriend," Lydia said, moving her perfect strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

But her perfect strawberry blonde hair didn't interest me anymore. Not since Derek's eyebrows or his eyes or even lips for that matter. But what if I could touch them, maybe then I could understand how he moved them, and I could do the same… Wait, would that be classified as stupid? I didn't know anymore, but it might be nice if I warned them about it, right? Determined I downed the last bit of stuff that was in my glass and put it on the table.

"Stand back dear, I'm going to do something really stupid," I said, kissing Alli's cheek for about five seconds too long.

I walk over to the huge couch, where Mr. Eyebrow McSourwolf was staring at me with a hint of alarm. On my way to the Eyebrow man I nearly tripped over Jackson's feet, which I ignored completely and plump down on Derek's lap.

His lap was nice, warm and hard at the same time, but soft enough to sit on. But maybe that was because it was Derek, or wasn't it?

"You're not getting close to a shot of tequila again. Ever," Derek grumbled after launching me off of his lap, between him and Lydia.

"But why? You are cute," I asked Derek while pressing my finger to his cheek and letting my head fall against his shoulder.

No POV

"Well?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't respond.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Zoe asked Derek.

This caused the rest to laugh until Derek quickly replied, "Oh no, he is not my boyfriend."

"He's awfully _friendly_ for a non-boyfriend," she noticed grinning.

"Yes-" Derek started.

"Did you know that this is considered torture in some cultures?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"How so?" Derek asked, looking at the intoxicated Stiles that used his shoulder as a pillow.

"Being so close and not kissing," Stiles clarified.

"Urgh, we can hear you guys, you know!" Jackson stated loudly.

"You have got to get better insults, Jackson. This one is a little lame-o!"

"It wasn't even an insult!" Jackson replied with disbelief.

Derek turned to Stiles and said, "Stiles, you are drunk and your blood reeks of alcohol. And tomorrow you are going to be really hungover and be cranky all day."

"If we marry each other, we will solve both of those problems."

"What." Derek said more than he asked.

"You still don't know about the question mark, Der? That's kind of sad, you know."

"Come on, I'll get you to bed," Derek said, rolling his eyes at the inebriated boy he now threw over his shoulder.

"Will you show me the eyebrow thingy?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" a vague hand motion followed Stiles

Derek amusedly rolled his eyes while he made sure the name tattoo that appeared on his wrist two years ago was still covered. He would have to choose another moment to tell Stiles that he is Derek's mate. When Derek put the already sleepy Stiles softly on his bed and placed the covers over him softly, he inhaled, hoping to smell his mate's scent. But instead he smelled the stupid tequila, messing up Stiles' scent completely. Still, Derek knew that there was no chance he was never going to get over the quirky, unable-to-sit-still, smart and attractive boy in his bed. No chance in hell.


	8. Denial

**Denial**

Stiles knew that his life had gotten complicated when Scott turned out to be a werewolf. He had tried to help Scott as much as possible; training for control over his shifts, even when he started dating Allison, Stiles could handle it all. Stiles had also handled it when Peter was killed in front of his eyes by Derek. The relationship Scott and Stiles had with Derek was complicated, since Stiles' father was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and Derek continuously broke the law.

Last week Derek had robbed a bank in Beacon Valley and Stiles had to lie to his dad, again, to make sure he wouldn't find out that that Stiles knew who was responsible. And the week before that he'd killed a serial rapist and Stiles and Scott made sure that the deputies couldn't find any trace that leaded back to Derek. But even though Stiles completely disagreed with helping Derek, Scott had surprisingly made some good arguments about the situation when Derek would get caught.

And to Stiles' frustration the other werewolf couldn't get it through to his too handsome face that they weren't friends. They were enemies.

Today, when Beacon Hills High School's last lesson on Friday was finished, and Scott, Allison and Stiles were exiting the building, it was a half surprise to see Derek leaning against his shiny black Camaro waiting for them with a face that stood impatient.

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks and they walked over to the car.

"Hi," Derek said.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and straightened his red hoody.

Allison muttered a 'Hi' at the same time as Scott said 'Hi' plainly, when Stiles huffed offended.

"And what do you want?" Stiles asked the way-too-handsome-to-be-legal werewolf.

"Stiles!" Allison warned.

Allison and Derek had become a weird type of friends after Allison had apologized for Kate (four months after Kate's death) and then killed a rogue omega that tried to kill Derek a few months ago with a crossbow. Stiles didn't understand, but Allison and Derek had an agreement. Which Stiles didn't want to hear a single word about. But since that alliance, Scott had been influenced by Allison and way too soon Stiles found himself helping Derek more often than not.

"I want to ask you three out for dinner," Derek said, and in response to Stiles tone, Derek raised his eyebrows as well.

"Why?" Stiles responded immediately.

"Because we are friends," Derek said slowly, as if doubting Stiles sanity.

"Uhm. Okay. We," Stiles pointed between Derek and himself, "are not friends!" Stiles said, now poking Derek's chest once and holding it in front of chest in case he needed to poke him again.

Derek's eyes moved to Stiles' finger that lingered in front of his chest and moved his eyes to Allison and Scott, who smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm actually eating with Allison and her parents tonight," Scott said quickly.

Allison nodded and added, "But thanks for the invitation, we'd love to have dinner some time, if my parents don't find out of course."

Allison sent a small smile to Derek, who smiled back at them.

Stiles sent both of his friends a face that said 'what the fuck are you doing?' but neither responded to Stiles.

"No problem, and you Stiles?" Derek asked.

"What? Didn't you just hear me? We are not friends! We are enemies, last week," Stiles voice went from shouting to a whisper, "you robbed a bank!"

"I got us a Groupon for that new Thai restaurant," Derek replied, ignoring Stiles words completely.

"You stole from a bank!" Stiles hissed.

"It's really the bank that steals from hard-working people," Derek responded calm with a hint of amusement in his voice while looking at Stiles' red and angry face.

"Wait, Derek, what have you actually done with the money?" Scott wondered.

"Gave it to Beacon Valley's Orphanage, they were going to close in December if they didn't have enough funds."

"Now you are just lying to get me to go to dinner with you," Stiles retorted, paranoid.

"No. You can check it on the news site of Beacon Valley's Orphanage," Derek replied, looking smug.

Stiles huffed again and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Derek.

"Stiles, just go, you know you like Thai and the Sheriff isn't going to be home tonight. Why not just get a free meal?" Scott tried.

Stiles thought about Scott's words and debated long about his options. If he wasn't going with Derek, he had to go to the store and knowing how much money was left for the food of tonight, it wasn't going to be as tasty as Thai. His stomach grumbled and now Stiles was sure. He hated Scott for saying the exactly right things. Stiles wanted to delay his agreement, but when his stomach grumbled again, Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine, but I do this under firm protest!" Stiles exclaimed loud, swinging his arm wide and dramatically.

Derek laughed his perfect laugh and Stiles rolled his eyes at him. Then Stiles walked over to the car and Derek opened his door for him.

Then he walked around the car and took off with Stiles beside him.

Scott looked at Allison and placed his arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Do you think he'll ever get over the fact that we're friends with Derek?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

A smile appeared on Allison's lips and it reached her eyes, lighting them up.

"No, I think that'll take a while. Maybe after they are married?" Allison suggested.

Scott laughed and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"Maybe."


End file.
